Dale
Dale is a short green figure with messy hair. He is an expert with psychology and he is good with science. Dale usually talks a lot, he has a wide vocabulary and it almost seems like he wants everyone to know it. He isn't the type to fight on the front lines, normally he works in the lab with Amelia or by himself. He does have a pocket knife that he typically uses for defense, but isn't afraid to slash anyone if it's needed. Though he's not the most intimidating member of the team, nor the strongest, he is a vital member of the team. His two main positions are to figure things out about the other team using psychology, his other position in the lab with Amelia. Bio As a young child, Dale had no freedom and was forced to work hard against his will, to put simply he was forced into human trafficking slave labor. He amongst others were forced to work on building a large tower, a tower that was to be used for scientific research for a large company. While there, Dale met a girl 4 years older than him at the time, she treated him like her little brother and he looked up to her like a sister. However after an escape attempt they were separated. Dale got away, but he doesn't know where his "sister" is. When Dale escaped he didn't know what to do or where to go, he was taken in by a man that found him on the street, after he gave him some peanut butter of course. The man who took Dale in was a psychologist, Dale learned a lot from him and picked up on psychology fast. Dale was not allowed to speak when he was younger, so when he was free he would talk a lot simply because he can. When he grew up a bit, when he was originally planning on going to college, he instead was caught up in a terrorist attack that was stopped by Outcast Force. Dale was so amazed at what they did to save people that he wanted to join. After joining the team Dale became an important member, and one of the first of the second team. Personality Dale tends to talk a lot, he would lecture people on the smallest thing and sometimes even scold them. He always tries to act mature despite this however, Dale can be very sensitive and child like. He's not very strong so he relies on his pocket knife for protection, as well as his brain. He is either calm or freaking out, there's rarely an in between for him, he loses his mind over the smallest things. Dale isn't the best socially, he doesn't know what is okay to say and what isn't, he's also a horrible liar, due to the fact that he wasn't allowed to lie as a child. He is almost always tired, because he doesn't get a lot of sleep due to nightmares. Trivia * Gets angry if you comment on his very height * He's a quick thinker. * He just really loves peanut butter * Stutters when nervous. * His last name translates into "talkative" Theme Voice Same as this headcanon Kankri voice. (Red sweater kid) Category:Characters